Young Justice, Robins team
by art.ishy
Summary: The team sees robins scars (from begin kidnapped by Joker and such) They learn who he is and He falls in love with a member. Better then the summary. this is my first FanFiction so i hope you enjoy
1. 1

General Pov:

"Robin are you okay?" M'gann asks.

"What? Oh, yeah… I'm fine. Just thinking that's all." Robin explains.

"Robin you sure you're okay? You seem distance." KF says worriedly.

"I'M FINE! LEAVE IT ALONE!" Robin screams, then realizing what he did says "Sorry it's just a sore day for me, but with me secret I.D and all. I can't tell you. Soooo… can you leave it be."

Rob? Is today… the… you know… the day?" KF Aka Wally asks softly.

"Yeah Wally today is the day. It's also the first time I was kidnapped by the Joker… 3 years ago." Robin says with a shudder.

"You were kidnapped? Ha you the boy wonder were kidnapped? You actually lost for once!" Artemis says smugly.

"You don't understand Arty." Robin says dryly.

"Yeah Rob I do. I'm human I've been kidnapped more than once you know. I have one nasty scar to prove it..." Artemis says smugly but was cut off a dry hollow laugh… Robins laugh.

"You have one major scar. And you're proud of it? Your proud you lost? Wow. I'm disappointed when I lose. Because when I lose I get beaten by who I lost to." Robin state dryly.

"Yeah me too Robin. I get beat. Like I said I have a nasty scar to prove it." She says.

"I have scars." Robin says calmly.

Artemis eyebrows raise. "You? You have scars?" She asks. "Robin so what we all have a few small scars. Who cares if you have some small…" she gets cut off when Robin takes off his shirt.

"OH MY GOD ROBIN!" Wally screams when he sees the scars covering my torso.

Artemis Pov:

"Robin so what we all have a few small scars. Who cares if you have some small…" Robin takes off his shirt. His torso is covered in scars. The words Joker carved into his chest… it looks like it's been re-carved more than once… the most recent looks fresh. His neck had a knife mark. More marks covered his body. Question marks were crossed over with J's or just plain X's.

"OH MY GOD ROBIN!" Wally screams.

"What's up Wally?" Conner asks when he walks in. Then he sees Robin. "Robin who did this?" he snarls.

"Ugh. Most of it was Joker. Some Was from Riddler. OH yeah don't forget Harley Quin." Robin shrugs.

I can't take my eyes off him. A long rugged scar runs down his torso. Stab wounds scattered around his body… and I still couldn't help but notice his muscular figure.

"Arty? What you staring at? I thought we all had a few small scars. I thought you had a nasty scar." Robin says coldly.

"Rob. I… I. I'm sorry." Was all I could manage. He just looked like he had recent scars… they look like they could only be a week or two old. "Robin when was the last time you were kidnapped?"

"Last week." Robin says softly.

Wally pov:

"Robin when was the last time you were kidnapped?" Arty asks softly.

"Last week" Robin whispers.

"Last week?" Arty asks loudly "Rob..."

"Yeah last week." Robin says eyes cast down looking at the scar that reads Joker carved deeply into his skin... over and over again and again.

"Rob is that where you were last week?" I ask. I feel bad prying but i need to know. "Batman said you guys were going to be busy for a while with work in Gotham."  
"Oh no. batman didn't want you guys to worry about me because he knew i would be fine." Robin explains.

"Robin about today. It might be a hard day why don't you head home see your parents?" Kaldur ask. Not noticing Robin flinch in his seat... why was Robin sitting? he never sat still unless he was hurt... badly.

"Dead." Robins states. While Kaldur looks shocked and sorry but Robin continues "Murdered in front of me. Today."

"Leave Robin alone. he is with his family... or most of it anyway." A Dark voice says from the shadow.

"BATMAN?" I say shocked that he was at they cave.

"Robin. Your suppose to be in bed. Your leg isn't going to heal right!" Batman says in a shockingly father like voice.

"Da-Batman! You can't keep a bird from flying unless you break their wing! And my "WING" is still fine!" Robin complains.

"Robin your leg is broken?" I ask. But then i realize how likely that it's true... it would explain the reason he was in a chair.

"Yeah" Robin says standing up and limping back toward Batman grabbing crutches that I didn't even notice until now from him.

Kaldur Pov:

"Robin your leg is broken?" Wally asks.

"Yeah." Robin says standing up and heading toward batman and grabbing crutches that even i didn't see.

"Robin you should not have come here without permission from Batman. Your mentor." I say in a leader like way hoping that i did a good enough job but Robin just shrugs his shoulders.

"I would normally agree with Kaldur. BUT you have been waiting for so long for this moment and after what happened you can tell the team Robin." BAtman says sounding worried about whatever he told Robin he could do. Did he... no he wouldn't... would he?

"What are you going..." Then i stopped when i saw his eyes... his Blue eyes.

"My name is Richard Grayson. But I go By Dick" Robin says shyly. Grayson where have i heard that name before?

"Grayson? I've heard that name before... but where was it? A circus maybe?" I say as i start to think out loud.

Robin pov:

"My name is Richard Grayson." I say. and as soon as Grayson was said i saw Kaldur start thinking

"Grayson I've heard that name before... but where was it? A circus maybe." Kaldur says obviously thinking out loud.

"Yeah I'm the last Flying Grayson. The star of Haley's Circus... that is until my parent fell to their death when the wire was sabotaged. They fell in front of me." I say softly barley in control of my emotion although they cant tell.

"Haley's? Isn't that the circus that we went on the mission to?" Artemis asks. I wish it was only us it wouldn't feel so awkward.

"Ugh yeah. I made up that mission because they are my family. My family was being questioned." I proudly state.

"wait a minute... Grayson. Richard Grayson? We'll laugh about this someday Grayson." Arty giggles cutely. Wait cutely? i don't think of her like that... do I?

"Arty... I know about you. Everything about you. And you "Family" I whisper so only she can hear... and maybe Conner if he hadn't left with M'gann. I hope she knows that i trust her with my life still.

"everything?" Artemis asks with such fear that i won't trust her its heart breaking. "You still trust me?" she asks hopefully.

"Yeah Arty I do. I still trust you... and I always will. I trust this entire team with my life... my secret. But I trust you that most." I say shyly and she blushes. Man is she cute when she blushes maybe I do feel that way?

"Robin... ugh Dick. I..." she started but she got all flushed.

" Arty I really love you." Then i kissed her. i put all off my feelings into that kiss. She froze of a second then kissed me back i could feel the way she felt for me mirrored the way i felt for her.

"I Love you too."

 **If you want more than I may keep writing on this one... but who knows**


	2. 2

young justice chapter two

Wallys Pov

My heart stops when Robin or Dick kisses Artemis. I freeze at the same time that she does. But then she kisses him and tells him she loves him to.

My vision goes red and before I now its I'm standing over Dick whos laying on the floor holding his left cheek. I look into his eyes and they mirror mine. They are full of hurt and confusion. Expect his also have a small bit of fear.

"Wally!? What the hell was that about!" Artemis sheriks loudly and my eyes drift over to hers.

"WHAT THE HELL ROBIN!" I'm suppose to be your best friend!" I growl out " You knew I like Artemis!" I scream my voice must have been full of hurt or anger becuase he flinched.

"You... You what?" Artemis stutters queitly almost like a whisper.

"I LIKE YOU DAMN IT!" I yell loudly. My eyes land on her once again, and soften.

Artemis Pov

"I LIKE YOU DAMN IT!" Wally yells and his eyes once again land on me and soften.

I freeze for a secon time today. Wally likes ME?! I've finally moved on and gotten over him and now hes saying that hes liked me the whole time? Right after I tell Dick that I LOVE hime?!

"I'm sorry I have to go!' I whisper before turning and running to the zetatubes.

 _Do I still like Wally?_

Robins Pov

"I'm Sorry I have to go!" Artemis whispers before running to the zetatubes.

But im still distracted by the look that was on her face before she left. she almost looked excited? ... No it was excitment. It was hope. She looked so hopeful after Wally said he liked her. But she didn't look that way when I told her I loved her.

 _Does she like Wally? No she told me she loves me... but maybe she loves wally more?_

Slowly I stand up and walktowards the zetatubes. Realization taking over my mind.

 _She loves us both. But she loved Wally First._

"Wally?" I say calmly before I leave. "I'm sorry I love her." And with that i zeta out of the mountain and back to my dark city called Gotham.

 _Wallys Going to win. He always wins._

Wallys Pov

Dicks words filled my head. "I'm sorry I love her," ,"I'm sorry", "I love her"

Do I love her? Sure shes cute and funny and sweet, But do I LOVE her? As I thought about it the more i realized how often Dick was around her. Dick LOVES her But Do I? As i though the more obvious it became. Of course I love her. But Dick has loved her longer.

"I'm sorry I love her too, But I'm going to win."

Artemis Pov

 _I love them both they mean everything to me. How can I choose when it'll break the other one apart. And I love them both so much,_

 _Robins... Dicks been though so much but has always been there for me. He told me he loves me first... but hes younger then me and much more childish then Wally. Dicks shorter and weaker then Wally. But Wally said he likes me while Dick said he Loves me._

 _But I've liked Wally sense I joined the team. While I didn't like Dick until I realized that hes been through alot and that Wally didn't feel the same way about me... Oh. I understand know... Dick is just a way to make Wally jellous while I love Wally. Dick is just a rebound while Wallys who I want to be with._

"I'm Sorry Dick."


End file.
